The invention relates to a gas flow distributor for a lateral airbag module.
A lateral airbag module serves in the event of a crash to protect a vehicle occupant from colliding with lateral parts of the vehicle body, and is generally arranged in a vehicle door or laterally on a vehicle seat. In addition to a gas bag which can be inflated in the event of a crash to protect the particular vehicle occupant, the lateral airbag module comprises a gas generator for inflating the gas bag and a housing for holding the gas generator and gas bag. In order for an airbag module to be able to deploy the best possible restraining and therefore protective function for a vehicle occupant, a targeted, defined deployment of the gas bag during the inflation by means of the gas generator is of particular importance.
In lateral airbag modules, it is known to direct the gas flow within the gas bag by tucks or fabric flaps provided in or on the gas bag covering and to distribute it in a defined manner within the gas bag. In this case, the gas bag is divided by the tucks or fabric flaps into different regions which are intended to ensure a defined, predeterminable gas flow during the inflation of the gas bag.